


3 AM

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Jamming, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is very pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odetosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosleep/gifts).



> It's super short sorry but I hope you like it.

Tyler is very pissed off.

 _Tyler_ is the one who's supposed to be the insomniac, not Josh. Josh, his stupidly attractive roommate with pink hair. Tyler was worried that he would turn into a bumbling idiot around the guy, but it turned out that Josh seemed to never be around during the day. Tyler barely sees the guy. In fact, he'd think that his roommate doesn't actually exist if it weren't for the infernal drumming at 3 AM.

It's actually fantastic drumming, but it's kind of ruined by the fact that it's at _3 AM._

It's Sunday night, and Tyler once again wakes up to the crashes and shrieks of cymbals and snares. He groans, folding his pillow so it covers his ears and blocks out the sound. It doesn't work.

Finally, Tyler opens his eyes and resigns himself to not getting any sleep tonight. He contemplates going up and banging on Josh's door, telling him for the love all that's holy to _please, stop playing those drums,_ but Tyler kind of really hates confrontation, so he just sits there for a while. His eyes finally catch on his keyboard, and he has an idea.

Tyler stands up and sits down at his keyboard. He switches it on, turns the volume up as loud as he can, and begins to play. The drumming stops at first, and Tyler feels triumphant, but then the drumming starts again, louder than ever.

Frick.

Tyler begins playing with a little more force, a little more frantically, and he notices something. Josh is drumming along to Tyler's playing.

Tyler has to smile in spite of himself.

He continues to play as furiously as before, but it doesn't have as much heat to it. Josh's drumming has quieted slightly, and Tyler can hear his own playing better.

They play together for a while, maybe a couple of minutes. Tyler typically hates "jamming," but this is fun. He kind of wants to do this every night.

His eyes land on the digital clock, and _frick,_ it's 5:27. And he has work tomorrow.

Gloomily, Tyler gradually softens his playing. Josh seems to catch the hint and begins playing much more quietly too.

Tyler finally takes his fingers off the keyboard, and Josh stops playing. He smiles as he crawls into bed.

Maybe he'll go to bed earlier tomorrow night.


End file.
